mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
My brute
habilidades: fuerza de hercules:aumenta en 3 puntos~50% la fuerza de tu bruto, por ejemplo:5 de fuerza~12 de fuerza agilidad felina:aumenta en 3 puntos~50% la agilidad de tu bruto, por ejemplo:5 de agilidad~12 de agilididad golpe del rayo:aumenta en 3 puntos~50% la velocidad de tu bruto, por ejemplo:5 de velocidad~12 de velocidad vitalidad:aumenta en 3 puntos~50% la vida de tu bruto, por ejemplo:81 de vida~123 de vida inmortal:aumenta en 5 puntos~110% la vida de tu bruto, por ejemplo:81 de vida~167 de vida maestro de armas:aumenta en un 50% el daño con armas blancas artes marciales:aumenta en un 100% el daño cuerpo acuerpo 6º sentido:+10% de que cuando el otro va a atacarte le golpees antes de que te de pugnaz:+30% de que cuando el otro te a atacado le golpees antes de que se vaya tornado de golpes:+20% de 2 o mas golpes seguidos, dependiendo de la velocidad escudo:+45% de parar golpes pero te lo pueden tirar armadura:+5 de blindaje y -10% de velocidad piel reforzada:+2 de blindaje intocable:+30% de esquivar golpes, este porcentaje puede variar dependiendo con que te ataque el oponente sabotaje:por cada golpe que das eliminas un arma del otro choque:+50% de desarme brazo fuerte:+25% de potencia y precision con armas lentas y pesadas implacable:100% de precision, aunque aun asi se pueden parar golpes y algunas veces esquivarlos supervivencia:los golpes mortales te dejan en 1 punto de vida en lugar de matarte supers: ladron:si no tienes un arma en mano y el otro si, se la puedes robar bruto feroz:una vez aleatoria en todo el combate, tu bruto hara el doble de daño pocion tragica: tu bruto se cura entre un 5% y un 75% de su vida red:inmoviliza a el oponente hasta que reciba un golpe, en el caso de una mascota la inmoviliza hasta el final del combate pero una bomba la libera bomba:quita entre 13~18 de daño a todos los oponentes martillo:quita entre un 65% y un 75% de la vida del oponente grito maldito:espanta las mascotas del adversario hipnosis:las mascotas de tu oponente se pasan a tu lado diluvio:tu bruto lanza armas al oponente, el daño varia dependiendo de que arma arroje en ingles: skills : hercules force : increased by 3 points ~ 50 % of your gross strength , for example : 5 ~ 12 force strength Feline Agility : increases by 3 points ~ 50 % of your gross agility , for example : 5 ~ 12 agility agilididad lightning bolt : increased by 3 points ~ 50 % of your gross speed , eg 5 speed ~ 12 speed Vitality : increases by 3 points ~ 50 % of your gross life , for example : 81 ~ 123 life living immortal increases by 5 points ~ 110 % of your gross life , for example : 81 ~ 167 life living Weapon Master : Increases 50% damage with knives Martial arts : increases by 100 % damage acuerpo body 6th sense : +10% when the other will attack you before you hit the pugnacious : +30 % of that when the other attacked him hit you before you leave Tornado blows : +20 % for 2 or more consecutive hits , depending on the speed Shield : +45 % to parry but you can pull it Armor : +5 armor and -10 % speed reinforced leather : +2 shielding Untouchable : +30 % dodge blows, this percentage may vary with the opponent to attack you Sabotage : for every hit you give a gun eliminate other Shock : +50 % disarmament strong arm : +25 % power and precision with slow and heavy weapons implacable : 100 % accurate , but even so you can parry and dodge sometimes survival : the fatal blows leave you 1 point of life rather than kill supers : thief : if you have a gun in the other hand and if they can steal the Gross fierce : a random time throughout the fight , your gross will do double damage tragic potion : heals your gross between 5% and 75 % of their life network : immobilizes the opponent until you get a hit , in the case of a pet immobilized until the end of the fight but a bomb releases pump : remove between 13 ~ 18 damage to all opponents Hammer : removes between 65% and 75 % of the opponent's Life scream bloody : the adversary scares pets hypnosis : the pets of your opponent pass your side Flood: a crude spear weapons the opponent, the damage varies depending on which weapon throw